1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a connector provided with an LED.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a modular jack connector of a notebook PC for connecting an LAN cable, the connector with a built-in LED for visualizing an LAN connecting situation has widely spread.
In general, a heat resistant temperature of an LED portion of the modular jack connector is lower than that in other portions. For this reason, for example, the LED provided in the modular jack connector may not be turned on when the modular jack connector is subjected to reflow mounting. In order to prevent the failure, it is necessary to perform the reflow mounting and to then solder the modular jack connector to a substrate individually. In the case in which the LED cannot be turned on, moreover, it is necessary to remove the whole modular jack connector from the substrate and to solder a new modular jack connector. This causes a great deal of time and labor for a repair.
JP-2000-30811-A discloses a connector assembly in which an LED housing is provided and attached to a circuit board separately from the modular jack housing. There is employed a structure in which an LED module is attached to the modular jack housing and the LED module has LED housings for mounting respective LEDs.
In the system, however, a leg of a conductor of the LED housing is attached to a printed circuit board. For this reason, there is a problem in that the LED housing can be attached and removed in only a manufacture of a connector and the LED housing can be neither attached nor removed after a connector is mounted on the printed circuit board. Therefore, it is impossible to replace only the LED when the LED cannot be turned on and it is necessary to remove the whole connector from the substrate in order to perform a repair.